Bobby and the Gorilla
Bobby and the Gorilla are among the candidates for the first class of the FWc Hall of Fame. Gimmick Bobby and the Gorilla "call matches" on the weekly Fark Wrestling Thread, in the style of WWE Hall of Famers Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, and the late Gorilla Monsoon. Though usually snarkier and smarkier than the original duo was known to be. Origin Bobby and the Gorilla started announcing during the March 2nd, 2012 RAW Show. Although speculation runs rampant about who Bobby and the Gorilla is, guesses ranging from several FARK regulars all the way up to Zack Ryder. It is confirmed that none of the guesses so far has been correct. He was an instant hit with the FWc. Title History 1 time controversial Gredunza champion. (Claim it was botched which caused "The Brain" to whack everyone over the head with the belt and run out of the arena.) Eternal Grand Tag Team Champions for Eternity. Won the tag team championship at a RAW show and simply refused to put them up next week. They now are sitting over Monsoon's mantle, next to the mounted head of Kerry Von Erich. The future It has been reported that Bobby and the Gorilla will make less frequent posts during standard Monday Night RAWS on Fark, moving to live tweeting their thoughts over Twitter (@BobbyandGorilla), during most Monday Nights. Doing live commentary however during PPVs and other special events, to try to keep this stale act as fresh as possible. One day the laughter will stop, they will know the time has come, and they will simply fade away. Faction Alignment No one ever asked. Memorable Quotes "You know Brain, this Brodus Clay reminds me a lot of me when I was younger." "He reminds me of your first wife" "Will you stop?" "It's the beard Monsoon, the resemblance is scary!" "It's the UNDERTAKER Brain!" "Monsoon, Never ask the Undertaker to go get you a cold one, I did that once... once!" Shawn Michaels having difficulty seeing eye-to-eye with HHH here." "Monsoon, sometimes the jokes write themselves." "what... Oh will you stop?" "OH! It's Shamus to the ring Brain!" "Makes you wish for another potato famine huh Monsoon?" "Folks I'd like to apologize for my broadcast partner..." "Oh Brain, here comes the Undertaker" "you can repeat that comment in 60 seconds, and it will still be true" (CM Punk beats Christian to within an inch of his life) "I haven't seen a Christian manhandled like this since the Ancient Romans Monsoon." "Will you stop?" "Before RAW tonight we saw "Once in a Lifetime" a special about the Cena/Rock match at 'Mania" "There are kids in cancer clinics with a lifetime longer than that title if the match sells well Monsoon, and you know it!" (Next Wrestlemania featured Cena/Rock II) "The Rock forgot where the ring is Monsoon" "Well it has been awhile!" "Look at Khali and the Big Show Brain, last time I saw two things this large." "Planes were being flown into them?" "WHOA BRAIN!!" "Too soon?"